


On ne fait pas de vaisselle sans casser d'assiettes

by Nelja



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Crack, Demons, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Ethan est prêt à tout pour sauter son tour de vaisselle.





	On ne fait pas de vaisselle sans casser d'assiettes

Ethan se réveilla menotté au lit. Il avait encore des marques rouges sur tout le corps, longues mais superficielles. Des coups de fouet, décida-t-il.

Cela aurait pu être pire. Mais il lui fallait d'abord analyser la situation.

“Ripper ?” appella-t-il.

Ce fut bien lui qui émergea des couvertures. Et il n'avait pas l'air de si mauvaise humeur.

“Que s'est-il passé…” Il hésita. “Après la vaisselle ?”

Ripper eut un sourire satisfait. “J'avais justement des questions à te poser sur ça.” et Ethan sut qu'il avait gagné.

* * *

Il avait essayé avec des démons mineurs. D'abord parce qu'ils étaient plus facile à invoquer, à contrôler. Ensuite, parce qu'ils seraient plus à même d'accepter de faire des tâches subalternes pour pas grand chose… n'est-ce pas ?

“Combien prends-tu pour faire la vaisselle ?” demanda-t-il.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'aucun des assiettes, bols, verres, et autres de la maison n'était propre. Pire encore, ils remontaient à si longtemps qu'on avait perdu le compte de quel récipient avait contenu de la pizza, des mégots, ou des mélanges alchimiques complexes, voire pire.

Et Deirdre avait fouillé de vieilles archives, annonçant à tout le monde que c'était _le tour d'Ethan_. Traîtresse. Même si c'était vrai, tous les autres avaient eu le temps d'oublier. Mais il était hors de question qu'il le fasse par lui-même.

“Ton âme ?” demanda le démon. Il avait l'air terriblement peu sur de lui, et Ethan sourit.

“Hors de question. Si je la vendais, ce serait pour plus cher. Que penses-tu de quelques offrandes ? Je peux te trouver un poulet, laisser couler son sang…” En espérant que le démon buvra tout et qu'il n'y aura rien à laver, cette fois.

Le démon fut presque tenté - quel bel échange de rôles. Mais sa fierté fut la plus forte, et il tenta de marchander. Cela prit longtemps, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ethan s'amusait.

“Je peux te posséder pendant douze heures en plus du temps de nettoyage !” lança le démon. “C'est mon dernier prix.”

Ethan se demanda ce que le démon ferait avec son corps. Probablement des actes maléfiques, ou des risques insensés. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas être là pour en profiter, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Il avait confiance en ses amis pour l'arrêter s'il devenait violent avec eux, pour régléer les éventuels problèmes avec la justice, et pour tout lui raconter dans les détails.

“Et tu n'en profiteras pas pour tout resalir ?”

Le démon soupira “Puisqu'il le faut…”

“Marché conclu.” approuva Ethan

* * *

“J'ai tout nettoyé, n'est-ce pas ?” demanda Ethan avec une fierté qu'il pouvait se permettre. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui, mais cela restait grâce à ses talents magiques.

“Du sol au plafond. Ce n'est pas cela qui m'a intrigué, même si cela devrait sans doute. Je t'ai surpris en train d'écouter des disques rayés la tête en bas en fumant un mélange au piment.”

Ethan n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Après tant de vaisselle, on pouvait bien fêter cela avec une pause avant d'aller manger des bébés.

“Alors, tu m'as embrassé.” Ethan ressentit un pincement de jalousie, mais cela faisait partie du jeu, vraiment. “Et le piment m'a donné envie… d'épicer les choses. Alors, je voulais demander. Tu avais parfois l'air vraiment en détresse, tu ml'as supplié de te laisser partir. Mais tu n'as jamais utilisé ton safeword. Est-ce que tu comptes expliquer, ou ?”

Ethan se retourna vers Ripper. “Tu es le meilleur.”

Ripper eut un sourire ouvertement pervers, mais dans lequel on sentait un peu de soulagement. “Bien.”

Ethan n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire la vérité tout de suite. Un jour, ils riraient ensemble de ce qui était arrivé à ce démon qui se croyait malin.

Mais en attendant le moment propice, il pouvait rattraper un peu de ce qu'il avait raté la veille.


End file.
